


New Year

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Harry and Ron bring in the new year with a bang!





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/)**tqpannie** as a belated Christmas present.

Gripping the edge of the headboard, Harry panted as Ron's cock slammed against his prostate. _Merlin, but he loved it when Ron was rough like this!_ When the redhead, seized a chunk of his hair and pulled his head back, Harry keened.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Ron hissed before biting Harry's shoulder, his hips pounding against Harry's.

When Ron's hand wrapped around his aching prick, Harry moaned Ron's name. "Please... Harder," he pleaded.

Releasing his head, Ron wrapped his hand around Harry's on the headboard, slid his hand up from Harry's cock to wrap his arm around Harry's chest and whispered in his ear, "hang on then."

Tilting his hips, Ron pounded into Harry's arse whispering and panting dirty things into Harry's ear until the two came seconds apart.

Lying in Ron's arms, sweaty, sticky and sated, Harry kissed Ron's chest.

"Happy New Year, Ron."

"Happy New Year, Harry," Ron replied wrapping his arms and legs around Harry before falling asleep.


End file.
